


The illusion of perfection [ Hiatus ]

by LengtheningShadows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Author Can't Pun for Shit, Biology, Cards, Cat Cafés, Cat Puns, Classic Sans Is Nicknamed...Find Out!, Death Threats, Drinks, F/M, Face Slapping, Force-Sensitive Reader, Geisha, It Gets Worse, Jk It's Nova, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, My tags are all over the place, On Hiatus, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Research, Royal Guard Papyrus (Undertale), Royal Guard Sans (Undertale), Set in Modern Times, Sneaking Out, Sorry Not Sorry, Storms, Texting, Underfell Sans Being a Little Shit (Undertale), lightly mentioned, not permanent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LengtheningShadows/pseuds/LengtheningShadows
Summary: You, a trainee geisha, were called in unexpectedly.To entertainmonsters.Normally, with you being a trainee, you would've refused.And plus, they weremonsters.End of story, right? Oh, how the gods laugh at your plight.The Queen and King of monsters.And their Royal Guard.Refusing that is like asking for a death wish. Alright, sure, if it was a one time thing.At least, that's what you thought.Now you were stuck with a bunch of skeletons, each seeming to be an attention whore.What went wrong with your life?Currently on hiatus, due to writing block.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus(Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus(Underfell)/Reader, Papyrus(Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans(Underswap)/Reader, Sans(swapfell)/reader
Comments: 63
Kudos: 234





	1. What's the rush?

**Author's Note:**

> You knew from the beginning that being a geisha would be tough.
> 
> But you never expected you would end up entertaining a bunch of _skeleton monsters_.

Reader POV

You held the sensu ( a type of fan used for this dance ) gently in your hands. Concentrating, you elegantly slipped the sensu from your fingers, casting it in the air; you do a graceful spin. Feeling sweat starting to bead on your forehead, you reach out your hand, intending to grab the sensu when-

_Whack._

You winced as you saw the fan tumble to the ground, the intricate calligraphy disappearing between its folds, snapping shut. You look up at your onesan, expecting a look of disappointment. Instead, to your pleasant surprise, you found a look of condolence in her eyes. Your onesan, or as some would call it; older sister, was little over 40 years old. A fact that would seem unbelievable coming from anyone but her. She still had the burning fire of youth in her black eyes, an oval face, luscious lips, and long black hair made up into an ornate hair-do. She had been very successful in her early days as a geisha; However, the lifestyle had become impossible to live due to health reasons. So, she had retired and joined her mentor, the runner of her okiya, to help train maikos. Although you didn't know her true name, you know she went as Keiko.

She offered you a smile of empathy "Come on now, Aiko. I know it is difficult, but with practice comes perfection."

Your dubbed name, Aiko, had been derived from your mentors name. The 'ko' in both meaning child. But while 'kei' meant lucky, 'ai' meant love or compassion. This was due to your passion for this culture, your fierce dedication. Although it had been difficult to be accepted in one of the most traditionally strict societies, you had managed to pull some strings and gotten an interview with Michi, the owner of her home; the okiya. You had felt immensely nervous at the time, all clammy and sweaty. However, your interview had gone well, allowing your training as a geisha to begin.

“My apologies, Keiko-san. I will try harder.” You picked up the fan delicately, trying to pour as much grace into the movement as you could.

Keiko, noticing your valiant efforts, gives an amused giggle that sounded like the jingling of bells. 

"Watch and learn, Aiko-chan." She rose from her chair with carefully honed grace. Plucking a fan from the round coffee table, she walked towards you in short, measured steps. Gesturing for you to observe her motions, she begins the dance move. She flicks the fan open, hiding all but her eyes. She threw the sensu in the air, and twirled with a refined elegance that screamed of confidence. She swiftly catches the fan, hiding her face once more. An allure for men to show that small glimpse of beauty, a taunt.

You could only watch in awe, as she closed the fan, giving you another half-smile; an upward curve of her cherry red lips.

At that moment, the two of you heard knocking on the door, a voice requesting entrance. Keiko gave a displeased frown at being interrupted.

_Why were they knocking in the middle of learning?_

You nervously brush your hands across your kimono. Everyone knew expressly that maiko were _not_ to be interrupted during training, so whatever they wanted to inform them about must be urgent. 

"Come in." She said in a measured voice. The door opened to reveal a rather irritated looking young girl in a bright yellow kimono.

"Michi-san requests both of your presence, Keiko-san." She said as she bowed in greeting.

You frowned.

Why on earth would the owner of the okiya want to meet with you? You start to panic, wondering whether you had done something wrong and was now going to be kicked out of the okiya and onto the streets. Had you offended someone important? Had you misbehaved? Were you acting disrespectful? You dig through your memories, looking for any mistakes or slip-ups you might've made.

The girl must have noticed your fright, as she quickly adds "No no, you isn't doing nothing wrong Aiko. Michi-san has important news for you!"

You nearly deflate as relief floods you. What important news? You look at your onesan questioningly, wondering if she had something to do with this. Catching your gaze, Keiko merely shrugs, signalling she wasn't part of this. You give a slow nod, still wondering about the possibilities.

"We may visit Michi _after_ we have finished, thank you." She says coolly, gazing down upon the poor girl. 

The girl must've been a brave soul as she straightened her spine, looking into Keiko's narrowed eyes.

"She requested your presence _immediately._ " She was poking the sleeping tiger now, and she knew it. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees as you start sweating, glad you weren't the reason for her onesan's irritation.

"I _said_ we will meet Michi _after_ training, girl." Keiko usually didn't lose her temper as there weren't many things that set her off. Unfortunately, one of the things she hated were being interrupted during training. She gave the girl a wave of dismissal, leaving her to look angrily back. Oh no, you knew where this was going. You and the girl open your mouths to say something, you trying to prevent her from saying something she might regret.

Thankfully, the bomb was defused when a senior geisha appeared behind her, tutting about her incompetence. 

"Keiko, thank god! What is taking you so long? Michi is so angry..." She goes off rambling in Japanese. Keiko heaves a sigh.

"Very well, Aiko, let us go to this badly timed meeting of Michi's." Gesturing for you to follow, she asks the other two to lead the way.

You were a led to Michi's office, on the third floor of the building. You quietly wonder if this has to do with you being a foreigner. While you knew English well and could speak it fluently, most geisha could not. Only Keiko and a few other geisha could speak fluently other than you, the rest knew little to nothing about the language.

You feel your palms starting to sweat, a strange churning feeling in your gut; never a good sign.

The girl from earlier knocks politely, looking as nervous as you. The door opens, revealing a rather stern looking woman behind an oak desk. The carpet had depicted a scene of two Chinese dragons tangling together, breathing fire. The walls covered in various types of books. At the front of the table sat a man, dabbing at his forehead with a handcercheif, looking rather disheveled.

"Finally. Aiko, Keiko take a seat." Michi was never one for much words. She strongly believed in 'Show don't tell'

And if her narrowed eyes and angry aura that would make men shudder in fear didn't convey her fury, nothing would.

You and Keiko took a seat by eachother. Curious, you sent the man an assesing look. Upon further inspection, you realize he was one of their loyal customers, Hisashi Hattori. Although you had never met him before, he was known among geisha for his generous tips and soft personality. He had onyx black eyes, black hair showing streaks of gray and a suit on. If he wasn't a business man, you would eat your sandles. You turn your attention back to Michi. There were rumors about her age, but she claimed to be over 50 years old. She had a black kimono on that contrasted with her naturally pale skin, a single, pale blue butterfly hairpin snapped on.

She gestured impatiently for the man to start explaining.

The man cleared his throat, and explained the peculiar situation.

* * *

By the end of it, your mind was reeling.

You didn't even make it past the first few words.

You would be entertaining _monsters._

**_Monsters._ **

Normally, any self respecting geisha would immediately refuse. Oh but the gods seem to be taunting her.

_The queen of monsters._

**_And her royal guards._ **

The man kept rambling about researching magic and monster biology but you didn't listen, mind drifting off...

_The day the barrier had been broken, the whole world had felt a lurch. A lurch of balance, a balance of nature. It had been as if humanity itself shuddered as the monsters emerged. Sure, they had once defeated monsters, but they had been stronger and more united back then. Now only few had access to determination, few who were brave and pure enough to use it. And you had been one of those people. As the earth itself shuddered, every human looked at their soul, which had been flickering wildly. You had stared in shock at the red heart in your chest, transfigured. But as the shock wore off, hysteria ensued. Social media platforms exploded, while some people started preparing for the 'apocalypse' some stared in reverence at the monsters who had come down._

You shuddered. You had been in Japan at the time, working for a cat cafe.

"Aiko? Aiko? Aiko!" Someone was snapping their fingers at you. Blinking, you find Keiko staring at you concernedly.

"Did you even listen?" You shake your head.

"Well, the meeting is over. Come, i will explain."

* * *

If training had been grueling before, this was a thousand times harder.

Apparently, you and your fellow English speaking geisha would entertain the king, queen, and the royal guard.

Problem was, you weren't a true geisha,

Yet.

So, to complete your training in time with their arrival, you had to learn. And fast.

You learned multiple dances in a day, trained in the art of conversation, and read your history on monsters.

All in all, you spent almost all your day training and learning.

Three days left till they arrive. They fix your posture, you practice singing a traditional monster lullaby.

Two days till they arrive. You feel increasingly nervous, doing one of the last touch ups.

One day till they arrive. Your training completed, you go through 'the turning of collars ceremony', becoming a true geisha.

12 hours till they arrive. A set date and time, a place to meet.

6 hours.

3 hours.

1 hour left, you sit in your beautiful purple kimono, hair tied back, a hand-crafted swallow shaped hairpin adorning it, painted a golden yellow. You can't keep the slight tremor from going through your hands.

30 minutes left. You enter the car with Keiko, heading to the nearby private suite where you and the others would be entertaining the monsters.

15 minutes left. The monsters would already be there, waiting. You couldn't help but think of wolves waiting for sheep to snare.

5 minutes. You take steadying breaths, allowing your face to melt into a warm, inviting smile.

It's time.


	2. Lets cure the boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red really needs to fuck off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 40 kudos! Words can't express my gratitude. At first, i thought nobody would like this story, due to the idea being a bit unusual. (The geisha part, cough. Sans/Reader is by no means original.)
> 
> But, you guys have amazed me! It's only with your support that i keep writing. I will update this story as regularly as i can, for your enjoyment!
> 
> Also, Swapfell! Sans will be addressed as Black by the other Sans'
> 
> ~Shadow

Sans POV [ Swapfell ]

Sans gave the room a bored glance.

The humans had rented out a lounge bar, an attempt to impress them, nonetheless. It was large, with a modern style. The wide windows that replaced the walls allowed copious amounts of sunlight to come in, something that irritated him. Any human walking by would be able to see them, so he had asked to assign a few sentries to guard the entrance.

His eye twitched slightly.

_He_ , the maleficent Sans, _asking_ permission from _humans_. This irritated him to no end. He had been especially inclined to dust the man when he said no, saying there would be gates in place. Before he had been able to harm the human, Toriel had arrived, saving his pathetic skin. Speaking of the old goat lady, he still couldn't believe she had agreed to meet this so called 'biologist' and talk about magic, monster biology and all that shit.

He watches intently as the lead biologist and Undyne talk, and from the wicked grin on her face, it was probably about experimenting on _something._

That bitch.

He still remembered being chained up, Undyne sawing one of his bones to extract some marrow. Although she hadn't sawed through the bone completely, it still left a scar on his forearm. He lightly brushed a hand along the scar, scowling in her direction. She catches his gaze, manic grin spreading wider. Class 'A' crazy, that one.

He flicked his gaze back to the kid. They wore their usual green jumpsuit, with their hair trimmed neatly, allowing no sign of any apparent gender. His imbecile brother, Papyrus, chatted with them, occasionally getting them to pay for a snack. Either the human was stupid or too kind for their own good. Probably a mix of both.

Asgore sat uncomfortably next to Toriel, looking as if he wished he were anywhere but there. The business man in front of them must have a similar thought process as he shifted uncertainly, babbling about stocks and what not. And Alphys...

Sans frowns.

Strange that Alphys wasn't here, guarding the King and Queen. He had a suspicion that she might've caught one of the men and was now interrogating them about their true intentions.

He straightens his spine, sighing. He had been informed that at 6pm they would have some entertainers. If it was some tacky band, or some weird modern dancers, he would lose it.

_Bang!_

Gaze snapping to the commotion, he stood up. There stood his Fell counterpart, slamming his fist onto the bar counter, yelling at the bartender. He lets out an irritated grunt.

He did _not_ want to deal with Red right now. Not when he was already irritated as fuck.

He tried to remember where this mess had begun.

_It had been a fine morning when his AU counterparts had started popping up. The sun was shining, bird singing; he hadn't expected to be ambushed in the bathroom by Stretch. Shocked, they both had started fighting, screaming and shouting. Papyrus had bounded in, allowing them to triumph over the outnumbered skeleton. After having lowered him to one HP, they interrogated him, asking about his origins. Apparently, he had come from an alternate universe, although he didn't know how, and needed to find his brother, Sans. He hadn't believed him, but Papyrus had nodded in understanding, freeing Stretch despite his protests. And just like that, more versions of him and Papyrus started popping up, each searching frantically searching for their brother. Once they had rounded them all up and explained the situation, they bought a large house and kept them there, hidden, until Papyrus could fix this mess. Some of the others, like Red, claimed he was bored, so they had allowed him into the royal guard._

That had been a terrible decision. Both of the Fell brothers had wanted to join. After portraying their skills, they had bean readily accepted.

Personality wise, they fit in well; violent, and snappish.

However, they were much less refined. They had absolutely no manners, brutes.

Clenching his hands, he walks towards Red in short, measured steps. He knew people were watching, monsters and humans alike. The wimpy bartender was practically cowering behind the counter, face pale with fear. It would be a lie if he said his darker side didn't enjoy the sheer terror coming off him. 

"the hell ya don' have mustard ya arse-" He grabs him by the scruff of his neck, dragging him discreetly into the bathroom. Red splutters and starts clawing on his hand, to no avail. He pins him on the bathroom walls, seething.

"whaddaya' want, jackass? An' fuckin' let me go-" Red snarls, only to be slammed into the wall once more. He was bigger than Red, though not by much, so he could successfully pin him down if he wanted to. And underlings like him... **need to be put back in place.** The runt tries to kick and punch, but those were easily avoided. A century of training comes in handy, huh??

" **What are you doing? I told you to act nice, you brute.** " Red stiffens at the insult, struggling as he tried to break free of his grip.

"fuck ya, you-" They both pause as they hear a commotion. The door opening, the sound of footsteps. He gives Red a last, seething glare, shoving him onto the floor. 

"This isn't over." He leisurely walks out the door as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda short. I will make sure Reader and Sans meet next time ;]


	3. The Maleficent Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet new monsters.

The dozen or so geisha are all in a line as you follow behind Keiko, who was leading the way inside. The jingle of bells could be heard as you all ste in, and you have to process many things at that moment.

Monsters littered the area, all looking battle-scarred and worn. While the smaller ones kept together in clumps, the others were talking with humans. A few of those monsters caught your eye.

A fish monster stood by, talking to a human scientist. She wore a long white lab coat that cut short above her ankles, glasses that framed her face nicely, and some black boots peeking underneath the coat. Her fiery red hair was strung into a tight bun, and she had a rather unsettling grin on her face, displaying her sharp, slightly yellowed teeth. Narrow, yellow eyes caught your gaze, causing you to suppress a shiver and look away.

The next monster your focus lingered upon seemed to be a pair, by the looks of it. Both were goat monster, but that's were most of the similarities ended. While one had fair, snow white fur, the other had a darker palette, the color of ashes. The darker one wore a long purple robe with a strange symbol on it. He had a blond mane that contrasted with his fur, and bright purple eyes that complimented his robe. Some horns peeking through his hair, while small fangs protruding from his upper maw. He shifts uncomfortably next to his partner, looking like he didn't want to be here at all.

The other goat merely sends him a reproachful glance, standing up politely from her seat. She was wearing a violet cape that matched her narrow, devilish eyes. The monster had droopy ears that would've been cute on anything else, small horns, and like the other monster, small fangs. Between her horns sat a beautifully crafted crown, adorned with various jewels, causing it to sparkle in the rays of the sun. With a mental jolt, you realize this was the Queen of Monsters, or the Wicked Ruler, some called her.

Rumors said that the wicked queen had slain six children in the Underground, a sin that had horrified the world. Yet the government had been quick to cover that up, leaving only speculation and doubt. Maybe that's what gave monsters such bad reputation, you think, but it's not like you can blame people for being terrified of them. They say good people have good rulers, and if the rumors were true, you had to wonder if they really _were_ monsters.

When the Queen flicks her wicked eyes to _you_ , your heart skips a beat as you realize you'd been staring for too long. Swiftly moving your gaze to the smooth marble beneath you, you hope she would look away. Her stare bore a heavy weight you couldn't describe in words, making your heart beat erratically. When she apparently lost interest and finally looked away, back towards the man she was talking to, you had to wait a few seconds before you muster the courage and look up.

When you do, you're immediately met with a strange sight. Not far from you, was a _skeleton._ An animated, living skeleton. Goat, fish monsters you could handle, but _skeletons?_ Whole new territory right there. This particular skeleton monster was wearing a purple hoodie with a dark grey hood, shorts, and sandals with socks. Your guess was that whatever he was smoking was the reason for his slightly yellow tinted bones, and the most odd to you were his eyesockets.

They weren't black like an empty space, but instead they were serpentine yellow, and black slits made up for pupils. His attention was on the conversation between the Queen and Mr. Hattari, but as if he sensed your curious examination, meets your gaze head on. He winks, and runs his eyelights along your modest bodice. Trying your best not to reel away, you look away for what felt like the dozenth time today.

Keiko nudges you slightly, breaking your internal disgust. Your mentor was wearing a green kimono with light makeup. Since she was the oldest and most experienced, she would lead the way. "Greetings, Your Majesty," she bows, when monster and human finished their conversation, a bright smile on her face, "Thank you for allowing us to entertain you and your Royal Guard." Straightening, she inclines her head towards the Queen.

The monster shoots her a smile that could cut through stone, "Why, the pleasure is mine, dearie," her eyes glinted viciously slightly as her smile grew, "May I ask your name and your…friends?"

Keiko hums in agreement, "My name is Keiko, Your Majesty. And they are fellow geisha who are to tend to your soldiers." She flicks her hand behind her back.

You discreetly shuffle your feet, sending your signal. As one, you all bow deeply, greeting the monsters and their Queen. A chorus of "Your Majesty"-s, and "Greeting"-s ring through the mostly silent room. The cruel goat lets out a laugh that sounded like the whistling of the wind, abrupt and strange. You figure she doesn't laugh that much, if ever.

"My my, what a disciplined group of ladies!," She glances towards the businessman next to her, "I believe you made a good choice in bringing them here, Mr. Hattari." Oh the relief etched onto his sweaty face. In all honesty, you were starting to dislike the slimy man now. Why? You could see his ploy. Hand over some defenseless sheep to the wolves, while he works something out with their leader.

Mr. Hattari grins nervously, "Well then, let's not keep them waiting!," he gestures for your group to move, "Let the party begin!" The geisha behind you began to hesitantly spread out, and the monsters watched them eagerly. Like wolves waiting for the herd to walk into their trap. 

Your mentor would be entertaining the Queen, and you would go into the crowd, your first time testing your abilities. You would be lying if you said you weren't nervous, especially with all these frightening monsters. Keiko, sensing your unease, grabs your hand, giving it a tight squeeze. You look up at her, catching her comforting gaze.

…

**You were filled with determination.**

Heading into the crowd, you notice a few familiar geisha. Sayuri was surrounded by a pack of dogs, who were playfully nipping at her kimono. She didn't look very pleased with this, knowing how expensive kimonos were, so she angrily swatted at one of the smaller ones. In return she got a growl, and she bravely says, "Bad dog." The whole pack immediately whines, throwing puppy dog eyes at her. Sayuri hesitates before she hovers a hand above one who seemed to beg for head scratches when...

_Snap!_

Where her delicate hand had been moments before, sharp jaws snapped at empty air. Letting out a small yelp, she flees, and you can't blame her. Some of the aggressive hounds were eyeing you, so you head deeper into the crowd. Another woman was chatting with a yellow lizard monster, who looked as menacing as the others. Her scales were rough and scarred, and a nasty scratch ran along her left eye. She wasn't attacking her, but she was eyeing the geisha with suspicion. Poor woman, you think as you see her try to retreat only to be polite and leave, but are pulled back into the conversation by the monster. Not a very pleasant experience.

You were so busy in your thoughts you didn't notice the flash of purple before you.

It was that skeleton from earlier.

Of course it was.

He was taller than you by a few good inches, allowing him to tower over you. Dismayed, you hide your disgust behind your bright smile. Taking a step back, you find his eyelights trained on you.

"Hello, Sir. How may I be of service to you-" You were cut off when he put a bony finger to your lips, shushing you. He leans forward until your noses were almost touching, causing you to flush slightly. "you can be of service to me by shutting that pretty little mouth and using that body of yours." he hums, grin spreading wider at your shock. Your mouth opens slightly, your brain turning foggy from his smoke…

Gathering yourself, you take a step back, smile returning full force. Keiko had taught you how to deal with this sort, hadn't she?

"I'm sorry, Sir, I can't help you with that," your voice was an octave higher than usual, damn it, "But i can keep you company." you tried to let him down as gently down as possible. He frowns, looking at you thoughtfully. Suddenly, he grins wickedly, "nah, you'll come aroun' one day." winking, he stuffs his hand back into his hoodie.

You hope there wouldn't be another day.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself," you incline your head, "My name is Aiko, a pleasure to meet you, Mr…?"

He takes a long drag from what appeared to be a dog bone shaped smoke, "name's papyrus," his eyelights bore into your eyes, "papyrus the skeleton." Grinning, he holds out his hand.

"Well, Mr. Papyrus, I would appreciate it if you removed the whoopie cushion." you giggle at his surprised look, earning an easy-going smile back. "you're a smart girl, i'll give you that," you bat your eyelashes, "an' i like you, so why don't we get a table?" he offers you his hand, now whoopie cushion-less. Your cheeks dimple as you beam at him, causing him to blink. You were about to take his hand when-

"Mutt!" Your eyes snap towards the voice. There stood a shorter skeleton, glaring at Papyrus. This one wore a rather tattered looking purple bandana, with a crisp grey shirt, some grey shorts and black boots. He had his gloved hands crossed across his chest, and was casting you distrustful glances. " _Why_ , pray tell, are you talking to a _human_?" He glares at him angrily.

To your amazement, Papyrus starts _sweating_. Beads of yellow tinted sweat starts to appear on his skull as he wilted under the other skeleton's look. "m-m'lord, i-" He was silenced as the other skeleton holds up a hand, shooting you an assesing look. Sighing, he has a whispered conversation with his brother. Meanwhile, you were dealing with a problem of your own.

Your heart felt like it was gonna jump out of your chest!

_Tug tug._

What the actual fuck?!

It was tugging towards that strange little skeleton. You wonder if this was some weird health problem.

To hell if you were going to have a heart attack right in front of the most influential monsters in the world.

Jamming the sensation back into the dark reaches of your mind, you try to quell your beating heart.

The two skeletons turn back to you, Papyrus looking rather grumpy. He gives you a wave, winking as he walked into the crowd, disappearing. Wait, shouldn't you be able to see him over the crowd, with him being tall…? Your thoughts were interrupted when the skeleton in front of you cleared his throat.

"Well? Are you going to introduce yourself?" He taps his foot impatiently, giving you a hard look. You smile uncertainly, letting your shyness show. He seemed like the type of guy to like that.

"Hello, my name is Aiko, and yours?" You bat your eyelashes.

"I am the Malificent Sans." He says, scowling at you.

_Oh boy, this one's going to be tough to crack._

Sans POV

The human offered to get them a table, which he agreed to. She was pretty, he supposed. Though nowhere near his standards.

After they were seated, she starts asking questions, to his dismay.

"What drinks do you prefer, Mr. Sans?" she asks, her smile not once faltering. He gives her a bored glance, toying with the edge of his bandana. "A chocolate martini." He was incredibly bored. He was only talking to her to stop his brother from canoodling with the girl and doing something that would sully his reputation. Goodness knows how many girls he had crying outside their house, heartbroken. "That is a good choice, but i prefer my martinis strong." He glances up to see her looking at him challengingly, a wry twist to her red lips.

Oh it is on.

They start bantering about what martinis were better, and what were the worst. It was a silly argument, and both knew it. But…

It was fun. In the end, he noticed he was smiling. The girl, Aiko, ordered them some martinis, each taking sips from the other's drink, rating it. They shared some good laughs, and had some more playful banter. Speaking to her felt like speaking to an old friend, a pleasant feeling. Clever and witty, she was quite an enjoyable conversationalist. Strangely enough, he could feel his soul thumping wildly. He chose to ignore the sensation, deciding to investigate later. Soon, their conversation shifted to their likes and dislikes. The alcohol let the conversation flow freely, creating a pleasant buzz.

"I love dancing and singing! That's what we're trained to do, after all." She giggles slightly, an entrancing sound. "Why don't you show me, then?" He asks nonchalantly, eyelights blazing with challenge. She smiles, eyes crinkling.

Oh god, why was that so cute?

"We'll have to get a room for that." She says, slowly fanning herself. Getting up, he offers his hand, "Let's go, then. I want to see your moves, Aiko." When had he started calling her by her name? Grinning, she reaches for his hand when-

Somethings slams into him, causing him to fall on the table. Grunting, he pushes them off, snarling. "waddaya' doin' jackass? toldja ya the Queen is leaving!" Red stood there, teeth bared in a scowl. He glances back at you, sighing. This would have to wait for another time. "I'm coming back for that dance, you hear me?" As an ulterior motive, he needed to figure out the reaction of his soul. ~~But he also loved the time he had spent with you.~~. You only nod and smile as you watched him leave.

Him and Red walked in tense silence.

"ya like 'er, doncha?" He asks, face twisted in mockery.

"Shut up."

He did.

Sans would get that dance if it was the last thing he did.


	4. Strange feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans books a hour or two with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i was wondering whether or not i should add other Sans's and Papyrus's other than Swaps and Fells, ya know? Like horrortale or something? I dunno, i just had a passing thought.
> 
> I'm trying to write longer chapters, but it always ends up only, like, 2k words.

Reader POV

You internally sigh as you watch the skeleton walk away with his fellow guard. In all honesty, you had enjoyed talking with Sans. Once you broke the first layer of cold, hard ice, you saw his more redeeming traits. Like the way he often considered things individually, never really labeling a certain ‘type’. You idly swirl your straw through your drink, humming. You feel a hand brush across your shoulder, warm skin meeting the silken material of your kimono. Looking up, you see Keiko standing there, smiling at you. Although she had just entertained the one most influential and terrifying monsters in the world, the warm glow of kindness that surrounded her didn’t waver. Sure, she could get rather scary and mad at times, but that’s just part of being human. “Did your meeting go well?” She asks, eyes shining with hope. You smile, standing up to face your mentor, “Yea, it went really well.”

She beams, pride filling her face, brow scrunching. Her expression changes as she gazes adoringly at you, causing you to look away, embarrassed. “It’s only because of such lovely people like you that our culture has persevered,” she says proudly, "Only through hard work and dedication have you come this far." You struggle to meet her gaze, unsure of what to say. Even with all the training, you still couldn't accept compliments without feeling awkward.

_They remind you of your mother..._

You were snapped out of your thoughts when she shakes you gently, concern in her eyes. “Aiko?,” you blink, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief, “You need to stop doing that, you know?” She chuckles, the tension seeping out of her. You mumble a sorry, casting your eyes downwards. You tended to zone out sometimes, a habit that you hadn’t been able to suppress. “Don’t look so glum, Aiko,” she says, chuckling, “We must go now.” She offers you her hand. You take it, following her out to the awaiting car.

You feel the cool night air brush against your warm skin, causing you to sigh. You enter the car, a black sedan with smooth leather seats. The ride home was smooth, Keiko making some small talk. When you finally make it home, you fall asleep thinking about that strange little skeleton.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep beep._

_Beep beep beep._

_Beep bee-_

You grumble in annoyance as you turn off your alarm clock.

_5:00 am_

Sighing, you run a hand through your messy hair, feeling the tangled locks resist your fingers. You try to remember the dream you had, but it was impossible. Like trying to cup water in your hands. All you could remember was a deep baritone voice rumbling about _something_. Grimacing, you get up, starting to get ready for the day. No easy task.

You eat your standard breakfast, a healthy mix of nuts and fruits, with some cereal thrown in the mix.

You take a warm shower, scrubbing your skin, making sure it shined.

You apply your usual lotion to your body and hair.

You wince as you comb your long hair, gradually freeing the knots that had formed while drying.

You call for a maiko to help you get into your kimono.

You go to a hairstylist that lived nearby, getting your hair done.

You apply your usual makeup, a tedious job.

_8:00 am_

You finally go to meet Keiko, who manages your schedule. You knock on her door, hearing a distinct _‘oomph’_ from inside. She opens her door, looking slightly frazzled. You quirk a brow, smiling. “Watching cat videos again, I see?” You snicker as you see your mentor flush, glaring at you. She clears her throat, pulling out her phone. “Seems like you have first hour with a foreign tourist, second hour with a marketer and…,” she trails off, tapping the screen, “ _three hours_ with Sans of the Royal Guard?” She raises her eyebrows, sending you a questioning look.

You smile as you remember the time you had spent with him.

But three hours? That was going to cost him.

“I suppose he just enjoyed spending time with me.” You hum, feeling pride that you had managed to show him a good time. Keiko only chuckles, congratulating you on earning yourself a second time. The rest of the day passed normally, and you were able to perform your dances in front of someone! Oh how you dearly loved dancing. One of the many reasons you had decided to become a geisha was due to the strange yet beautiful way they danced, nothing like the modern day dances. Ever since your first time meeting a geisha, you had became obsessed with the culture, often times fantasizing that you had become one.

That is, until you did.

Keiko directed you to the places you would meet the person in question. Apparently, you would be meeting Sans at his house. You would be lying if you said that it didn’t put you on edge. He could do anything he wanted to you, if he wished. But you don't think he would try anything. Still, you didn’t know the monster _that_ well, so you couldn’t be sure. You confided in Keiko about this, and she agreed to you having her on speed dial. Thus, you had a small phone tucked into a hidden pocket.

You walk to the address she had given you. It was situated near the mountains, isolated.

The thought did nothing to soothe your nerves.

Walking along the sidewalk, you feel sweat starting to bead your forehead. Soon enough, you start to feel tired from the slight physical exertion.

You thank the gods when you see the house where the skeleton lived. It was a three story mansion, an expensive looking one at that. Your eyebrows rise on their own. _Wow, he must be loaded_. Chuckling to yourself, you make your way to the gate. Seeing a screen there, you tap a bell icon, causing it to emit a ringing sound. After a few heartbeats of waiting, you see Sans’s face appear on the screen. He wasn’t looking towards you, so he wasn’t able to see your face. “I am _not_ going to buy your goddamn real estate, so fuck off.” He says, sounding extremely irritated.

You were slightly surprised at his language. He hadn’t cursed in front of you when you had met.

You supposed he had been trying to be a gentleman.

_~~And he was.~~ _

You clear your throat, “Mr. Sans? It’s me, Aiko.” You hear distant swearing as the screen shifted. “I’ll be down in just a moment-“ The gates open silently, allowing you to view the scenery. They had a large front yard, with a green lawn, trimmed to perfection. There was a road that led to the front door, framed by pretty flowers. You briskly walk along, feeling a strange serenity as you were surrounded by vegetation. Coming to a stop at the doorstep, you knock.

A few moments of silence pass.

Suddenly, the door is flung open to reveal Sans.

He was dressed differently. His bandana was no longer as torn and beaten up as it was before, and instead of being purple, it was a light shade of blue. His gloves and boots both followed the same color. "HUMAN! DO I KNOW YOU?" He asks, one hand placed on his hip.

You dimly wonder if you could get amnesia by falling down the stairs.

…

And get a personality change.

Indeed, the skeleton seemed to be almost bursting with energy. Even while he stood, he kept bouncing on the balls of his feet. "It's me, Aiko, " he gives you a puzzled look, "Mr. Sans." you add hesitantly. Sans leans over you, both hands on hips now. "HUMAN, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?…" he trails off, eyes widening in realization.

"THAT'S IT! YOU MUST HAVE HEARD ABOUT MY GREATNESS AND COME TO VISIT ME!" You simply stare at him, not trusting yourself to open your mouth. Taking advantage of your shock, he grabs your hand, effectively dragging you inside. Before you can utter a single word, he starts bombarding you with questions while he tugged you inside.

"HUMAN, WHERE DID YOU HEAR ABOUT ME?"

"HUMAN, WHY IS YOUR FACE WHITE? ARE YOU SICK?"

"HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU WEARING SANDALS?"

"HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

He leads you through the doorway, to what seemed to be the living room. You slowly begin to realize this isn't Sans, and that you were wasting his three hours. You try to break free of his grip, causing him to look over his shoulder. "NO WAIT! YOU HAVE TO MEET PAPY!" He grins, displaying non-sharp teeth.

Yep, definitely not Sans.

"Wait, Mr-uhh." You struggle to find the words. A skeleton appeared in front of you and not-Sans, causing him to stop suddenly, making you bump into him. Is that…Papyrus?

Except, he was wearing an orange hoodie this time, and was smoking a cigarette. "who's this, bro?" he asks nonchalantly, his eyelights studying you. Not-Sans drags you in front of him, both hands gripping your sides, grin spreading wider as his eyelights turned to stars. "THIS IS MY ADMIRER, PAPY! AND SHE REALLY WANTS TO MEET YOU." You try to push away, desperate to protect what remained of your dignity. "is that so? hmm." he watches you struggle, an amused tone to his voice, "sure doesn't look like she wants to be here." 

You wanted to scream yes. "Please let me go-" you begin, but was cut off.

"WELL, THAT'S JUST BECAUSE SHE IS SHY!," the skeleton holding you shakes you, pushing you towards the taller skeleton, "GO ON."

That's _it._

You go for your last resort.

"MR. SANS! HELP!"

Both skeletons go dead still. While the smaller one looked confused, the other was looking at you suspiciously, eyesockets narrowing. You feel his iron grip loosen, but you were too shocked to notice.

Yet _another_ skeleton appears, this one throwing a hissy fit. If you had to describe the monster in one word, this would be it:

_Sharp._

He was taller than Papyrus, and more lanky. Several fissures dotted his skull, with a bad crack marring one eyesocket. He had sharp teeth just like Sans, and his phalanges were tipped, resembling an animal's claws. He wore a shirt that had shoulder crowns that was equally sharp, and knee-high boots. You inhale sharply as his deadly looking figure looms above you, his mere aura threatening to overwhelm you. "What on earth is all this commotion?" his red eyelights land on you, causing him to recoil, "AND WHAT THE FUCK IS A HUMAN DOING _HERE!_?" You hear a faint whistle as you hear something about to hit you.

Now, if learning to walk on five inch tall sandals didn't give you some sort of grace, you didn't know what would.

You nimbly step out of the way as a red bone whizzed by you, its sharpened edge glinting dangerously. Almost as if in slow motion, your eyes widen as you see the bone pass by you, embedding itself in the wall. You hear shouting as you see all three skeletons arguing and pointing at you. As you open your mouth to speak your mind, your assaulter turns back to you, snarling. An array of bones appear, with nowhere to dodge.

Cowering, you ready yourself for the inevitable pain when-

A flash of grey appears before you, successfully shielding you from the attack. You hear a sickening crunch as bone met bone. Peaking over the grey figure's shoulder, you see purple tinted bones emerge from the ground, creating a shield for the two of you as the sharp edged bones shattered upon impact.

You nearly crumple to the floor in relief.

" **Edge, stop.** " Another array of bones clashed into the shield.

"Stop protecting that _human!_ " He violently shouts.

"if you don't stop, I'm putting you on probation." That gave him a pause. Snarling, he gives you a dirty look. The skeleton turns his heel and leaves, leaving the room in slightly shocked and tense air.

As your savior turns back to you, you realize it's Sans. He gives you a glance, "Are you okay?" He asks, slight concern in his voice. You nod. He grimaces at the tight hold you had on him...wait.

You were clinging to him.

Embarrassed, you tear away, clutching your hands in front of your chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner, " he gestures towards the bones that had embedded themselves in the wall, and you, "If i had, none of this would've happened." You were touched that he was apologizing. And apparently, someone else was too.

"haha! hahaha! The 'great' Black apologizing for something?," the other skeleton guard from last night wheezes, holding his sides walking down the stairs, "what a joke! god, that was great to watch. you all are so stupid it's entertaining." You feel your rage simmer at his ignorant words.

You could've _died._

Already put on edge since the moment you walked into this cursed house, your fury only grows with the words that spill from his mouth. "you should've seen your _face_ ," he cackles, pointing at you, "all terrified and shocked." 

The moment he doubles over, you walk over to him. Looking up, he only sees your face when-

_Slap._

The sound rang throughout the room. You ignore the pain, instead relishing the way his cheek turns red from the hit.

"H-how _dare you_! I could've _died_!" He only stares in shock, mouth hanging open.

"And you thought it was _funny?_ " You seethe, trembling in rage.

_Slap._

Now both his cheekbones were tinted red. The room is deathly silent, everyone staring at you in shock. Straightening, you give him a last hard look.

You turn away, grabbing Sans's hand and leading him out of the room. Anger diminishing, you take a deep breath, smiling apologetically.

"Let us pretend that never happened now, shall we?"

UT Sans POV

Him and Paps had gone out to the backyard to tend to the flowers and garden that grew there.

That meaning: Him snoozing in the grass while his brother did his thing.

After a few hours, they came back in, chatting while walking to the living room. As soon as they entered, however, they both stopped in their tracks.

All the other AU's were there, all seemed to be in a state of shock.

Red stood there, cupping his cheekbones, which were a warm shade of red, muttering something over and over again;

" _that bitch._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess, i love it when people get mad. It's so fun to write.
> 
> If you think Reader is overreacting, there's a reason, i swear.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed reading this, and please; comment how you feel ;D
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> ~Shadow


	5. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, how can you stay mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Lotta you seem to think Reader was in the right last chapter, so i'm going to ditch the excuse i had. Also, what you comment may change the story! ;D
> 
> I will bring in more AU's in the near future, to keep you on your toes, heh. Additionally, I didn't know what to nickname original Papyrus, so i just shortened it to Rus. Get it? Papy-RUS.
> 
> ...
> 
> Yeah, I suck at nicknames. But I legit brainstormed for two hours and that's all i could come up with. Additionally, so sorry for not updating in like, two weeks. There's shit happening outside my doorstep. [ Also sorry for long ass note, I couldn't help myself. ]

Reader POV

You try not to wince as you face a group of skeletons. The same group you had completely lost your temper in front of.

The time with you and Sans had ended not so long ago. The memory brought a small smile to your lips.

_Sans gives a hearty laugh as he sips his coffee. You notice he has a lovely voice, deep and smooth. "You have a stunning voice, Mr. Sans." You try not to giggle as a faint purple blush dusted his cheekbones, mouth opening in surprise. "Say, have you ever sung?"_

_He shrugs, that pretty blush still eminent. "I've sung a few songs back in the day," he looks rather embarrassed, swirling his coffee anxiously, "But I sort of lost interest. Carrying a tune won't earn you anything if you're not paid to." He finishes bitterly. Choosing to ignore the last part, you wonder about the rem, "back in the day." Sans can't be that old, right?_

_"Mr. Sans, how old would you be?" You ask. The skeleton next to you thinks for a bit, "It's hard to say. The years in that hellhole blurs my memories. But I definitely remember passing 200 years." Sans muses, resting his empty coffee cup on the small round table next to you._

_Whatever you had been expecting was completely blown out of the water. You knew Sans wasn't the type to joke but **damn.** He saw your confusion, and chuckles. "That's by human standards." You raise a fine brow, gesturing for him to go on. Clearing his throat, he explains. " You know what souls are, right? You humans aren't very well connected with your soul, so your physical and spirit body die quicker. Monsters on the other hand are well connected to their souls, so they have longer lifespans. Oh we aren't immortal, that would mean to many problems. It's roughly every ten years you age, we age one." He finishes, looking at you expectantly. _

_That was...a lot. You slowly process the news, coming to an epiphany. "Does that mean...you can live for roughly a **thousand** years?" _

_S_ _ans merely shrugs. "It's more years added to my miserable existence."_

_Living that long..._

_You didn't know if it was a blessing or curse._

_He clears his throat, bringing you back to earth, "Remember that dance I asked for?"_

_You toss him a wry grin, delighting in the way he refused to meet your gaze. Scrolling through your phone, you find the perfect song to dance to. A classic song remade into an ancient japanese style. Grabbing two of your fans, you begin the movements._

_Honestly, the look on his face was priceless._

_As you finished, he had this guilty look on his face. "Is something wrong, Mr. Sans?" You ask, curious about what could bother him._

_"Well, those dults back there did make you angry. And scared." His eyelights search your face, and you nod hesitantly. "I just worry that the situation would've left a bad impression on you. So why don't I get them to apologize?"_

_"Oh no please." You start, but are cut off. "I insist." Sans says. You didn't want to cause more trouble but nod anyway, not wanting to appear rude. He smiles, grabbing your hand and leading you out the door. He pauses at a doorway, "Wait here, I won't take long."_

Nodding at you, he had left. You had heard brief shouting noises, but had stayed put. After all, you didn't want to run into another skeleton. You nervously check the time, having waited for a good twenty minutes. It was mildly suspenseful, as if you were waiting for danger. Sans reappeared in the doorway, looking a bit disgruntled. "Apologies for the wait, hope it'll be worth it." The smile he had gave you was promising as he led you back to the living room. And here you are, surrounded by guilty looking skeletons. Well, most of them looked guilty, anyway.

Loud and Orange hoodie stood together, comforting one another. Loud looked really upset, his brows knitted tightly, big, blue tinted tears gathering around the edges of his eyesockets. Orange hoodie was rubbing his skull, cooing reassurances, all the while glaring at Sans, who refused to back down.

Violent and Rude stood together as well, arms crossed in front of their chests. While Violent refused to meet your gaze, Rude was openly snarling at you, fist clenching and unclenching, as if he couldn't wait to beat the shit out of you. If Sans hadn't been beside you, you might've bolted.

Mutt was here, too. He catches you looking at him, and winks, leaning against the wall. He was smoking his usual dog treat, causing another skeleton to sniff in disgust...

Wait. There were another pair of skeletons here, ones you hadn't met. One was short and stocky, and looked slightly chubby, if that was even possible for a skeleton. You supposed his oversized clothes made him look that way. His pink slippers caught your eye, for some odd reason. The other monster was tall, but not as tall as Mutt. He resembled him greatly, though. He wore a red scarf that fluttered behind him even though there was no wind, some black material covering most of his lower half, and lastly, boots and gloves. Chubby was looking at you lazily, eyesockets drooping and...no, you don't believe it!...fell asleep while standing up. Tall didn't seem to notice, choosing to grumble about Mutt's smoking.

Sans stood next to you, towering over the perpetrators. After moments of tense silence, he nods at Loud. Before you can process what happened, something slams into you, but not hard enough to send you to your ass. Looking down, you see Loud hugging you tightly, his face buried in your kimono. Sobbing, he draws away, wiping his eyes furiously, doing his best to compose himself. "HUMAN," hic "PLEASE FORGIVE ME," hic "FOR NOT LISTENING TO YOU."

Poor thing couldn't stop his sobs as he wept, wailing apologies. Your heart twists at his pathetic sight, feeling immense sympathy. God damnit, so much for professionalism. You bring out your handkerchief, kneeling down and dabbing at his tears. Loud looks up in suprise, sniffing. Taking a breath, you hesitantly open your arms, feeling Sans visibly tense beside you. You pay him no heed, instead choosing to comfort this poor thing.

Loud jumps into your arms, still sniffling. "There there, it's okay." You pat his skull awkwardly, feeling him whimper. "DO YOU FORGIVE ME?" He asks, voice trembling. You...really weren't sure. Some part of you didn't want to forgive him. That sick, twisted part everyone has. "I'm not sure." You admit, wondering if he would break down again.

"…OH."

A few moments of silence pass, and you could almost hear his brain whirring.

Suddenly, he's bouncing up and down in your arms, excitement pooling off of him. Getting back up, you raise a questioning brow. "HUMAN! YOU SAID I CAN PAY YOU TO SPEND TIME WITH ME, RIGHT?" You stifle a wince at the way he worded it. Nonetheless, you slowly nod, wondering if you were about to bring a shit storm upon yourself. "THEN I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WHEN WE MEET AGAIN, MWEH HEH HEH!" Oh lord, he was literally buzzing with energy. "PAPY, QUICKLY APOLOGIZE! WE HAVE TO GO PREPARE FOR THE SURPRISE!"

Orange hoodie slowly walks over, putting a protective hand over Loud's shoulder. "uh, sorry?" He shrugs, not really looking at you. "say, we didn't introduce ourselves, did we, bro?" The smaller skeleton looks aghast for a few seconds before turning back to you, his energy hitting you like a pack of rocks. "YES! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!" He puffs his chest, hand on hips. You had to admit, it was adorable. "i'm stretch." the taller skeleton holds out his hand, and you see...

Damn, do all these skeletons use the same trick? "Whoopie cushion." you say, pointing at his hand. He gives you a surprised look, chuckling. "i think we might've found a keeper, bro." You didn't want to think about the implications of that sentence.

Blue huffs something while dragging Stretch away, leaving you to stare at the two edgy skeletons in the room.

…

Ho, boy.


	6. Rough start, but it's smooth now...kind of

The room is deathly silent, practically begging someone to break the tense atmosphere. The others had left the room. All except you, Sans, and the two more violent offenders. They both were glowering at you, deadly looking assets put on full display. You couldn't help but think what those sharp claws and teeth could do to you, imagination running rampant. Sans stood next to you, offering much needed protection and reassurance. And as much as you would've liked to walk away and pretend this never happened, you knew the situation wouldn't resolve itself.

Never one to turn away from a challenge, you set a determined face. If anyone would get through to them, it would have to be you, seeing as the grim skeleton next to you made no move to do so. Clearing your throat, you try to be reasonable. "I think we all know why you two are here, right?" You say calmly. One of the skeletons lets out a choked noise, "ta hell are we, children?", he spat. The taller one merely taps his foot, the sound sharp in the silent room. "No, but you acted like one." You retort, keeping your cool. This only seems to anger him, causing him to take a threatening step forward. "i'll show ya child you-" He was cut off when the other skeleton grabs his shoulder, deadly claws sinking into the material as he was pushed back. "Let her finish, you asshole." Although he said it calmly, his jaw was clenched, signaling he was pissed too. The smaller one growls at you, but obeys the order.

"Violence doesn't help anything." You reason again, hoping they would understand. Sans snickers beside you, and you can't help the slightly offended look you gave him. He merely waves you to continue. "And neither will ignoring the problem." They both visibly tense, scowls growing impossibly deeper. "I like to believe understanding comes from within, so I would appreciate it if you could say what you did wrong." You internally wince at how much you sounded like a school teacher, scolding students.

Beside you, you hear a strange noise between a cackle and a snort. Sans restrains himself from laughing by clapping a gloved hand over his mouth, the other on his hip. Ignoring his obvious display of mockery, you choose to give the two a pleading glance. The taller one relents, heaving a sigh, "I attacked you.", he says in a clear yet indifferent voice. Well, that's progress. You shift your attention to the stout skeleton, who lets out an outraged splutter at the taller's words. "b-but boss, who could ya-"

He was cut off yet again by the other, who sends him a disapproving glare. "It's different here, Red. New rules we have to learn, so shut up and follow my lead." The words were sharp, but contained a certain tenderness to them.

Red casts his eyelights down, "fine. i was rude ta ya, ok? He says in a spiteful manner. Although you didn't like his tone, you were going to take what you could get at this point. "Very good, now can you apologize?" You smile. "I'm sorry." He says suddenly, causing Red to gape at him. You were surprised too, but pleased. However, a strong sense of unease passes through you as you meet the taller's gaze. It held hints of malicious intent within it.

Red mumbles something under his breath. "What's that?" Okay, you would be lying if you said you weren't teasing just a little. He mumbles it slightly louder, but it was still incomprehensible. "Just a little louder." Oh he really doesn't like that. "i _fuckin'_ said, 'm sorry!" He basically shouts. You resist the urge to wrinkle your nose at his nasty temper. "Thank you," you smile softly, causing Red to stare at you, "I hope we can put this behind us and have better relations in the future." You finish sweetly. Truth betold, you hoped you would never meet this pair of skeletons again, but social etiquette demands. Sans looks slightly surprised, but nevertheless is proud of your progress. Bowing, you begin to take your leave when the edgy skeleton says, "wait!"

"for betta relation shit, how 'bout I book one o' em meetings with ya?" He asks, earning a startled look from the taller skeleton. "That would be lovely." You reply, smiling softly. The look on the edgy tall skeleton's face could only be described as, "what the fuck just happened?!"

And maybe it was that smugness that granted you such bad luck on your way back. Halfway to your okiya, you were ambushed by the taller skeleton. You yelp as you were dragged into the nearest alleyway, birds scattering to the sky. Sharp clawed hands grip your forearm, and you wince, knowing it would bruise later.

He pins you against the nearest wall, snarling as both his bony hands end up on either side of you. Pure terror courses through you as you scream, only to be silenced as his gloved hand covers your mouth. "What the fuck are you trying to pull, bitch?" He spits, sharp teeth only inches away from your face. You whimper, still struggling. You were going to die, you were going to die, you were going to die. "Prancing around my house, making my brother and me apologize!?" Holy fuck, you really were going to die, weren't you? "This is what you get, bitch." He slams his hand on the wall.

This seems to have triggered some sort of survival instinct as you thrash once more, causing his hand to slip from your mouth. Using your chance, you _bit_ his arm, making him to pull away with a grunt. You stumble away, only to be pulled back with a scream. "Tell anyone about this, and you're dead." he pauses, breathing heavy in your ear, "Stay away from me and my brother." He's gone. Oh thank god, he's gone. Whirling around, you see a flash of black pass you. You nearly crumple to the ground in relief, heart still beating erratically. His threat still hung heavy in the air. Just as you were wondering why he had gone so quickly, a worried looking man comes into the alley, asking if you were okay. You tell him you were fine.

But you weren't.

You _really_ weren't.

But you had more appointments you didn't dare miss. It took all your willpower to put a smile on your face and carry on as if nothing had happened. By the time you were back in your room, you were exhausted, both mentally and physically. You couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Was it really worth it? Sacrificing your mental health for some cash? You seriously debated whether or not you should stop going to the skeleton's appointments. But...Red didn't _really_ want to hurt you, right? Only the taller skeleton had outwardly threatened and tried to harm you, and had made him act aggressive. Okay, maybe he could get mad, but he seemed like a generally nice guy on the inside. You took sociology class in college, you knew this.

So you took a deap breath, and wiped away your tears. You would expose the taller skeleton, and make sure he got a dose of his own medicine.

...

_You were filled with determination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your feels! It gives me motivation to write B)


	8. Time with the Swap bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue rents a cat cafe for the meet up!

The soft pitter patter of rain droplets were soothing to the ears, the humid air cooling and refreshing against your heated skin. Although there weren't many people around in the rain, you still walked with bright confidence, as a geisha must impress at all times. Your umbrella was against your shoulder, the warm red contrasting with the grey backdrop. The town you lived in had traditionally styled buildings, making the whole place look like an opening scene for an anime. You cant help but reminisce the days you had been an anime junkie, a college student who was anti-social to the brim. If someone had told _her_ you would become a working geisha in Japan, you would've said they had lost their mind.

You supress a snort at that scenario. Whatever, the past was best left in the past. Right now, you had to focus on the present. Which...was starting to become difficult. The downpour caused puddles to appear on the sidewalk, that of which you had to avoid stepping on. And it's not like you can jump or hop over those with a kimono on. At worst, you'll get dirty water on it and stain it, making you lose your months salary. Oh the pain of restricting clothing. You were heading to the cafe where you would be meeting Blue and Stretch, who would apparently issue a 'formal' apology. And so, you grit your teeth and maneuver around the enemy puddles with grace, hoping you don't look stupid.

~

Well, you made it. The cafe was suspiciously empty, not a single soul visible through the large windows that framed the door. It was cute, you suppose. It was a nearby _cat_ cafe.

No time for dawdling in the rain, you step in, bells jingling as the door opened. You hang your umbrella on the hanger, looking around curiously. The room was filled with cat trees and sitting areas, with a counter for ordering drinks and such. In short, everything had cats on it. The menu, the seats, everything. A bit over the top, but it worked well enough. An orange tabby comes over, face looking incredibly squished, as if someone mushed it so much it melded together. It's striped tail was swishing side to side, green eyes studying you attentively. You notice it had a green collar around its neck. Vaguely remembering that green collared cats are friendly, you bend down to scratch its ears. 

It instantly purrs, leaning into your touch, causing you to smile. God, you had forgotten how much you loved these fuzzy felines. Its been many years since you worked at a cat cafe, and it'd been a wonderful experience. Well, except for cleaning the litter. That was a chore you wish you hadn't endured. But you didn't just work at this sort of cafe for no reason, of course.

Cats were always drawn to you for some odd reason. Ever since you were little, they would always follow you around. Sometimes, granmama would say you were blessed by the cat goddess. Although you didn't believe that in the slightest, there was no doubt about the attraction of cats to you. True to your word, another cat comes over, nuzzling your kimono in greetings. Looking over, you see that it's a beautiful siamese cat. You pet this one with your other hand. It arches its back into your touch, purring contentedly.

A third cat, a russian blue, comes over too, demanding attention. And it's not like you can say no. These furry creatures were your weak spots. Soon enough, all the felines crowd you, begging for pets and head scratches. All except the blue collared ones. Those cats were a moody bunch. Cat cafes had interesting yet simple systems. Depending on what color of collar it is wearing, is how approachable it is!

"wow, these guys paw-sitively adore you, huh?"

The voice was smooth, with chuckling towards the end. You allow no sign of your surprise as you gracefully get up, turning around to greet the person. Stretch sat in one of the cushy bean bags, and you swear he hadn't been there moments before. He was wearing his orange hoodie with brown cargo shorts and some russet colored sneakers. Strangely enough, he was wearing a cat eared head band over his skull, making him look comical. The fuzz was purple on the outside, the inside ears a light pink.

With...orange eyeliner? It was applied fashionably at the edges of his eyesockets, further making him look like a cat obsessed skeleton. Yeah, you're not even going to question it. A pretty white and brown ragdoll was lazing in his lap, icy blue eyes searching you intently. Its tail twitched slightly as the skeleton scratches the back of its ear, purring growing impossibly louder.

"Mr. Stretch" You bow, which was difficult as you were surrounded by attention needy felines. "And was that a pun?"

His grin grows wider, "yup. and you better be prepared for mo-- _yawn_ ", and if its possible, he slouches further into the beanbag, eyes closing. "man, i'm purr-etty tired. maybe next time."

He's out like a light. You can't help but wonder if he got any sleep last night. It's not like you care that much, but your customer's health does concern you. The cat in his lap seems to have fallen asleep too. Man, these two are meant to be. When you turn away, you can't help but feel like you're being watched. 

Whatever, Blue had set and payed for the appointment, not Stretch. He was your top priority for now. Just as you were about to ask the lanky skeleton about him, Blue bounds in holding a tray of food.

"HUMAN! I DID NOT KNOW YOU HAD ARRIVED!" He yells, startling the cats, sending them scampering. "I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, HAVE PREPARED FRIENDSHIP TACOS AS AN APOLOGY!" That's...touching, actually. This skeleton was starting to grow on you.

"Mr. Blue" You say with a smile on your face, bowing. He doesn't seem pleased with that. "WHY ARE YOU BOWING TO EVERYONE?" He says with furrowed brows. "YOU AREN'T THAT LOW OF STATUS ARE YOU? IF SO, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL HELP YOU OUT!" His grin is slightly tense as he sets down the tacos on the nearby table.

You walk over, smile turning apologetic. "Oh no, Mr. Blue. It's merely a form of greeting here in Japan." You explain in short. The loud skeleton seems a bit confused as he sits down. "How long have you been here, Sir?" You add hesitantly.

"OH FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW." 

"Then shouldn't you know...?" You were starting to get confused, too.

"I DON'T REALLY GO OUT MUCH. BLACK DOESN'T ALLOW ME..." He trails off, looking sad. That's preposterous! How could Sans do that? "Are you being forced to stay in?" You hadn't meant to sound so demanding, but if he was, you would have a word with him. Or the police. Blue looks nervous now, fidgeting with his bandanna. "I...UH..."

Suddenly, you feel a presence loom over you, casting shadows over the two of you. Looking over, you see Stretch standing over your shoulder. Even though his tone was casual, his body language was tense. "what'cha talkin' about, Aiko?" The message was clear: Drop it.

Resisting the urge to frown, you smoothly transition between topics. "I was just asking about how you were enjoying your stay at Japan." You say pleasantly. It's a load of bullshit, and the lanky skeleton knows it as well. But for the sake of Blue, he seems to forget about it. "it's cool. right, bro?" He says lazily. The other skeleton nods with excitement.

"YES! IT HAS SO MUCH ANIME STUFF! IT'S AMAZING!" He then brings his phone out and shows you a picture of an anime girl. Woah, nostalgia. Seems like you found a fellow anime nerd as well. You weren't really caught up on the new stuff, but Blue had only watched a few old ones like Sailor Moon, which you could totally relate.

The next twenty minutes pass smoothly as two anime geeks hit it off, with a bag of bones snoring on the table. As the conversation died down, you gesture towards the food. "Should we eat?"

"NO, IT'S TOO COLD! I'LL GO HEAT IT UP!" He gets up and goes into the backrooms.

This leaves you with Stretch, who opened a single eye to stare at you. "So, how do you know Sans?" It's casual, but awkward at the same time. "relatives of his." He answers shortly, shrugging. You can see how they could be related, they were skeletons after all.

...

The tabby cat from earlier makes a comeback as Blue had left, jumping into your lap and curling there. "they really like you."

"They like everyone."

"they like you more than me."

"They do?"

He shrugs again, stretching his back as he sits up straight. "anyway, goodluck." He says with a wink. "Thank you, but for what, may I ask?" You say politely, just a little worried. "my bro has cat-tastraphobic cooking skillz." He smirks knowingly.

You laugh at the pun, making him actually smile. "like that?" You nod.

"purr-fect!"

"purr-lease, you can do better than that!" You retort.

"im-paw-sible! that was my best fe-line!"

"…"

"what? cat got'ya tongue?" He raises his brows, looking at you expectantly.

"I concede defeat." You say, still smiling, though it was more genuine. You hear a groan as Blue brings back his tray, looking dejected. "I HEARD THAT, YOU KNOW!" He sniffles, pushing a plate towards you. "TO MAKE UP FOR THOSE HORRIBLE PUNS, EAT MY WONDERFUL FRIENDSHIP TACOS!"

The taco was...

Was...

Horrifying.

The outside was black and charred, the meat looking to be in the same state. There was blue glitter dumped onto it, looking to be not edible. To you, it looked something out of a horror movie. But what more upset you was letting Blue down with his hopeful expression. Stretch was grinning at you, waiting for your decision. You take your knife and fork and tear a piece off, getting the least glitter-y piece possible.

Taking it in your mouth, you chew quickly and swallow, hoping to not taste it. That failed miserably. It was like burnt acid going down your throat, and tasted like the burnt ash of wood. Eyes watering, you try for a smile. "It's great!" You say. Blue looks so happy that you had eaten the tiny bit of his cooking. "GO ON!" 

Oh lord.

You needed a distraction. Asap.

"Mr. Blue, did you rent this whole cafe?" You say suddenly, making him and his brother blink. "WHY YES!" He says proudly. "Which cat do you like best?" Smiling, you gesture to the cats in the room. "HM, LET ME SEE..." He gets up and inspects the felines.

Using the time, you send a pleading look to Stretch, who in return smirks at you. Please! Save me!, you send with your eyes. He sends you a look that reads 'ok but you're gonna pay me back later'. Swiftly taking your taco, he simply drops it into his mouth. Gone. Phew. You send him a grateful look, causing him to blush a faint orange.

Blue comes back with a grey blue colored cat, declaring it as his favourite. The three of you talk about random things you enjoy, and you were pleased to see that Stretch was participating in the chit chat as well. When you check the time, two hours had already passed. 

"CAN I MEET YOU AGAIN?" The small skeleton asks, twiddling his thumbs. "Of course!" You laugh, earning a bashful grin from him. "Goodbye, Mr. Blue, Mr. Stretch."

Blue waves erratically while Stretch merely waves once and goes back inside. Walking to your next appointment, you have to wonder when you had started liking skeleton company so much.


	9. A strong drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just like flustered Red too much ;)

It's been a few days since your meeting with Blue and Stretch, and business has been booming. People usually hired you to smooth out deals with various foreign companies, and tourists were always a pleasure to meet. Your schedule was packed, and you ended up waking up at the break of dawn, and falling asleep at the first chime of midnight. Tired yet ecstatic, you had almost completely forgotten about Red and his appointment.

...

And the taller skeleton's threat. That is, until a fateful Tuesday night.

From your knowledge, Keiko had begun tutoring other maiko, as you were now a fully fledged geisha. But you and your older mentor were still rather fond of each other, and decided to meet up in her room. And well, in your excitement, you might've purchased alcohol. Drinking was forbidden in the okiya, but bending a few rules wouldn't hurt, would it?

Slipping from your usual attire, you change into a black hoodie with grey sweatpants. Honestly, you looked a bit shady with your hood all drawn up, wearing dark clothes and all, but you couldn't afford to be caught bying drinks. The locals knew you pretty well, and they would surely snitch your byings to Michi, the owner of the okiya. You shudder to think of what the strict woman would do to you. 

Of course, she wasn't all bad. She was compassionate and kind at times, but her wrath seriously outweighed that. Another problem would be getting to Keiko's room, but you had a plan for that. Slightly mischievous smile creeping on your lips, you slip on some black sneakers. Okay, deep breath. One, two, three...go! 

Nothing more than a sliver of shadow, you swiftly close the door behind you, not making a single sound. Avoiding the creaky floorboards, you make your way along the hall, hearing noises from each door. Luckily, your mentor's room was sound proofed, for reasons unknown. Otherwise, it would've been difficult to hide your drunken ramblings. 

Turning the corner, you go down the stairway, making it to the main floor. The front doors were locked, but Keiko had a spare key, being a senior geisha. Thanking the heavens for your luck, you quietly unlock the door, swinging it open with a slight creak. Cool air meets your flushed cheeks as you sigh, nimbly locking the door behind yo 

That was easier than expected, but it was still extremely nerve wracking. Sneaking out wasn't something you really did, but a little mischief wouldn't hurt. In your hoodie pocket was some cash you could use to buy drinks, and you were more than ready to get a move on. 

Pulling the hood lower to your face, you begin walking to the nearest store, which was still a bit away. As you walk, the moon shines on you and your surroundings, bathing everything in a serene light. A full moon was out tonight, you note as you pass the park. You didn't really like the night as it was dark and made you scared. It was silly, but you could never shake the feeling that when you stare at the darkness, it stares back. 

However, you did find comfort in the bright lights such as the stars and the moon. They always reminded you that even in the darkest of places, they would always shine. So lost in your thoughts, you almost go past the grocery store. Thankfully, colorful neon signs catch your attention. It was a medium sized building that all the locals bought their necessities from, so it was a pretty good success. Plus, you heard they sold good alcohol. 

Making sure no one would recognize you, you casually stroll in through the door, hoping the store workers won't find you too strange. Sure enough, they didn't bat an eye as you walk by. You head straight towards the drinks section, intending to go quickly. After all, if someone found you missing, you would be in knee deep shit. 

But when you near the coolers, you hear a familiar voice. 

"ah, fuck. ta hell does this mean?"- 

When you reach the end of the aisle, you're greeted with a rather perplexed looking skeleton glaring at the cooler as if it had stolen his girlfriend. Red was scowling as he stared at the foreign words, unable to decipher their meaning. Your breath hitches as you remember the other skeleton's threat. 

You really didn't want to draw his attention right now. Maybe you should go to the next store. But...that was a mile away. Whatever, you would just grab a few bottles and go on with it. Making up your mind, you quickly dash to the cooler, opening it and staring at your choices. Red glances at you, but doesn't seem to recognize you as he turns back to the display, muttering under his breath.

Then he suddenly freezes, nose in the air as his curious gaze bores a hole through your skull. Fuck. You can almost hear the gears turning. "aiko?" He asks, gruff voice filled with surprise. Letting out a sigh of defeat, you close the cooler door. "Hello, Red." You say, not bothering with pleasantries.

He still seems a bit shocked as he runs a bony hand over his skull, "uh, w-wow, wasn' e-expectin' ta find ya here!", the skeleton then runs his eyelights over your figure. "ya look...weird." 

Realizing what he just said, he immediately backtracks, eyesockets going wide. "i-i mean, i haven' seen ya withou that dress thingamijigge s-so uh." Red gulps, a light red dusting his cheekbones as he nervously looks at you, causing your eyebrows to rise. "i mean, ya look nice. without 'em fancy dresses."

He then proceeds to draw his hood, efficiently hiding his embarrassed face. What a sweetheart! You can't help the small smile that works its way onto your lips. "How did you know it was me?" It was casually asked, but you were insanely curious on the inside. If he knew that easily, there must be a flaw in your disguise. Red tilts his head slightly, a dreamy look on his face.

"yer smell~"

...

He seems to realize what he just said sounded creepy, "w-wait no! is not like that!", he then waves his hands. Leaning over him, you narrow your eyes, "Then what is it like?", you ask, voice low. This causes his flush to deepen, now matching his red eyelights. "i-is just that it's very d-distinct. smells very minty, ya know?" He tries for a smile, sharp teeth lifting upwards.

Frowning, you pull away. You didn't use any mint scented shampoos or products. Weird, but you'll let it slide. "You here to buy a drink?" You ask as you open the cooler, grabbing a bottle. "yeah, but i don' understand any of tha labels." There's his signature scowl. You hum slightly, knowing very well how Japanese can be confusing to new people.

Picking another bottle, you hand it to him, causing the skeleton to look up in surprise. "That one's pretty strong. I think you'll like it." You say with a wink, already strolling past him as he tries to register what happened. Halfway along the aisle, he catches up to you. "hey! how can i know ya ain't lyin'!" He inquires, still red in the face.

You check your phone as you walk, surprised to see that you only had fifteen-ish minutes before you had to go meet Keiko. "It's on me, then." You say decisively, hoping to please the skeleton. It seems to work as he stays silent, staring at you with a mixture of confusion and interest. You didn't mind staring. As a geisha, people stared at you way too much.

As you reach the cashier, he speaks up. "anyway, me n boss are pretty excited ta see ya tomorrow."

Boss.

He must mean the tall skeleton. You feel your heart sink as you hand over the bottles. "…He'll be there too?" The pretty girl scans the items, glancing at Red. "yeah. somethin' wrong?" He asks, as if he could sense your unease. "No." You say as you hand over the money. "Not at all."

You both walk out the door, drinks in hand. "thanks for helpin' me." He says gratefully, sharp smile wide as he winks at you. "It's nothing." You wave it off. "g'night!" Red seems to pause as his grin becomes more wolf-like. "or should i say good drinkin'?"

This manages to coax a small laugh from you, causing his face to brighten. "Goodbye, Red." With that, you turn around and start walking back to the okiya. Little did you know that a skeleton was watching you from afar, wistful about the side of you he had just saw.

~

On the way back, you couldn't stop thinking about Boss's threat. Good thing you have these drinks. You sneak back in, this time knocking softly on a door. Sayuri opens it, looking utterly exhausted. She was an old pal who had helped you out when you had first came to Japan, and she was the nicest person you had ever met.

Her nightgown was rumpled as she lets you in, leading you to the backdoor. "goodluck." she whispers sleepily, shutting the door behind you. Sayuri had a back door that led straight into Keiko's hallway, allowing you to easily sneak to her room. You knock once and your old mentor opens the door, all smiles. 

"Did you bring the alcohol? Good. To celebrate your success, we will drink ourselves to oblivion!"


	11. appreciate it, bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started as cards, and ended as a phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I just went to the countryside with no WIFI. Long chapter, for your enjoyment. Also, question. Bara! Horror! Sans or Regular Horror! Sans?

Another burst of pain shoots through your head as you struggle to hold your umbrella against the roaring winds. This hangover was really killing you. Not to mention the thrice-damned storm that was currently trying it's best to make life difficult. Well, not more difficult than waking up at 5am with a hangover.

Keiko, god bless her, had shaken you awake, in an equal amount of pain as you were. But she had said get your lazy ass up and go to work. And you had, by all means, grumbling and groaning. You couldn't remember much of last night other than some hysterical giggling and the sharp smell of alcohol.

In truth, you didn't even drink on a regular basis. Even a small cup of wine would be considered enough. So when a person who doesn't drink gets knocked off their ass with alcohol, you can imagine what would happen. Actually, you didn't _need_ to imagine. You were experiencing it right now.

Your body protested as you take quick steps forward, eager to get out of the storm. A dull ache wracked your every fibre, but you push the pain away in favor of knocking on a plain wooden door. This was where you would be meeting Boss and Red. The building was only two floors, though it was nicely built. Red had said they would meet here and play cards.

You hadn't played any sort of cards in a while, but you'd been a legend at it when you were in highschool. You wanted to see if you still had it. The storm worsens, the wind whipping your face. Storms like this had been happening of late. They were unusual, seeing as they mostly stopped mid July. And it was already August. It made getting to appointments one hell of a workout.

The door swings open silently as you're greeted with a stranger. He was balding at the back of his head, what little auburn hair left had grey streaks in them. Beady black eyes study you, making you feel discomfort. It felt like he was scanning you, stripping you bare with his cool gaze. He wore a black suit, ironed to perfection.

"What is your business here?" He asks, voice curt and cold. You had the impression he might be a powerful man. You bow, greeting him formally. "I am here for a meeting with Mr. Red." You reply warmly, smile in place. His mouth twists into a sneer, displaying yellowed teeth. "Very well, geisha. Second floor, room Number Five." With that, he waves you in, pointing to the stairs.

Oh you didn't like this. Not at all. This man gave off a dangerous feeling, one that sent fear crawling along your spine. Your mother had always told you to stay away from 'the wrong sort'. This was definitely that sort.

As you step in, the smell of smoke fills your nose. Loud laughter can be heard from behind doors along the hall as you hurry in, taking the steps as quickly as you could. You could've swore you felt something touch your shoulder, but when you turned around there was nothing there. Damn, you were paranoid.

You take a breath and steady yourself. _It's okay,_ you assure yourself, _just keep your wits about you._

Number five, Number...there it is. You knock on the oak door, and hear footsteps approach. And the door is opened to reveal...Papyrus? He's smoking his usual dog treat, and is barefoot as he grins, "aiko. finally made it. come on in, m'lady." You're a bit surprised at the nickname, but take it as formality.

"Mr. Papyrus," you bow, "is Mr. Red in the room?" 

"don' worry, he's in there m'lady."

You enter the room and are greeted with three shifty skeletons. Red's plopped down behind a table, drinks scattered about it. His eyelights meet you as he says, "care ta join the party?"

Sans is at the other side of the table, looking quite ragged. There are deep bags under his eyesockets and his usualy immaculate clothing is rumpled, and even dirty in some places. He manages a feeble wave before he lets his eyesockets droop, laying on the table. You feel a pang of worry, experiencing a strong urge to help him.

But that feeling's quickly wiped away as you lock eyes with the last skeleton.

Boss.

He's sitting on a couch, eyesockets narrowed as he glares daggers at you, sharp claws digging into the armrests. Just looking at him made your blood run cold as you turn your gaze to something else. It didn't really help, because you could still feel his piercing look, but it was better than nothing.

You carry out usual formalities, greeting everyone before turning your full attention to Red. "I heard we would be playing cards today, Mr. Red?" You ask curiously. He takes a swig from his bottle before answering, "hell yeah. now c'mere." The skeleton gestures you toward him and you comply.

As soon as you reach his side, you're pulled downward; into his lap. He chuckles as you flush, your back pressed onto his chest. "better get snug there." He whispers to you before motioning the others to sit.

You would've moved; You weren't a table girl by any means. But some part of you insisted you stay. Your heart thumped loudly as you shift to get a more comfortable position, hoping you don't grind against Red. It seems to have worked, as he only hums before he starts mixing the cards.

While you make idle chatter, you find Edge positively digging his claws into the table as he views your sitting position. Well, it's what Red wanted. He can't complain. Just to make your point more clear, you throw your head back and giggle at the joke the edgy skeleton just made.

You were rewarded with a light red tint to his cheekbones.

Sans is awoken by Papyrus shaking him gently, and he doesn't seem too happy about it. But his mood only worsens when he spots you in Red's lap. You could see the visible irritation on his face as he sends you a questioning look, to which you only smile. Taking that as your will, he sighs and takes his cards.

The game was poker, and you got to see Red's cards, and observe how he played. And you had to admit, he was good. But Papyrus was well versed in cards as well, it seemed. Cards, when boiled down to it's core, was a strategy game. And a member of the Royal guard would know many tactics.

Sans held his own, and Edge faired well too. But there's gonna be a loser. Question is, who is it? It's a few matches from the end when Papyrus gets a call and he had to go, leaving the game unfinished. While Red curses about unluckiness, you formulate a plan.

"Could I play instead of Mr. Papyrus, Mr. Red?" You ask hopefully, batting your eyelashes. The skeleton considers the question before saying, "why not? an' you outta spice things up!"

And that's how you ended up leaving Red's lap and into the game. Papyrus had left a glood base, and you were willing to tke advantage of that. As you played, you notice Boss clearly targeting you, but choose to ignore his animosity for time being.

And you were winning! It was probably a mix of knowing Red's tactic and having been good at cards before, but it felt nice to win. Both edgy skeletons looked shocked as you lay down another clear win, succesfully beating them all. Your pride shone on your face as you smile.

"goddamn, aiko. if ya had told me sooner ya played like the devil, i would've done teams!" He chuckles, gold tooth glinting. You can't help but giggle with him. The rest of the time passes as you all discuss various things. All but Boss, that is. He sulked on the couch, occasionally sending you venom filled glares.

But you felt bolder now, and don't feel as scared as before. And yes, he could harm you, but that was under the shade of night, with no eyes to see. Now you just had to make syre those eyes were trained on him now.

Time came to an end, and the others filter out, all except Red and Boss. You adopt a shy demeanor, purposefully keeping your eyes averted. "Mr. Red, could you walk me out?" You ask meekly, smiling hopefully. As you expected, the edgy skeleton grins and all but carries you out the door. "for ya, and only for ya, doll."

You're so lost in thought that you don't notice the pet name. "Say, does your brother often engage in battle?" You ask hesitantly, unsure of what buttons to press. "sometimes. why ya askin'?" There's a knowing glint to his eyes, and your mind urges you to confess. 

"Because your brother has given me a death threat."

Oh god, it felt nice to say it aloud. You feel your chest lighten. Beside you, Red lets out a weary sigh, stopping in his tracks. "'m sorry, 'is just, he always does this." He clenches and unclenches his fists, bittersweet smile in place. "was just waiting for ya to say it. whenever i try to know someone, he always fucks it up."

He looks over, "ya probably wanna never see me or him now, right?", Red asks, tone sad. You're at a loss for words, and can only stare helplessly as tears gather in his eyesockets. "an'-an' that makes me wanna do this emotional bullshit, and fuck that." He quickly wipes a tear away, only for another to take it's place. "goddamnit i'm just so tired of it, y'know?"

He takes a seat by the outside steps, huddled over. You join him, still unsure of what to do. But there's something urging you to comfort him, and you can't deny him that. "I understand. My father wasn't the best of people either." You say comfortingly.

He seems surprised, "'m sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. We all have our own stuff to deal with."

He goes silent for a bit, staring off into the distance. "how'd you deal with it?" he asks quietly. It takes you a few minutes to think of a reply. "Told him he was an ass and bailed." You say bluntly. Even you didn't know why you were telling him this.

He chuckles. "sounds like somethin' ya would do."

And you both stay there for a long while, staring at nothing, in comfortable silence. You had meetings, but they were close, so you had time to spare. Red finally gets up and says, "i'll speak to 'im, and see that he treats ya better." The look in his eyelights is cruel.

"Don't be too harsh on him. He's only doing it to protect you."

Why you said it was lost on you, but you were glad you did. The edgy skeleton seems to hesitate for a moment before handing you a piece of paper, seemingly out of nowhere. "appreciate it, bud." When you look up, he's gone.

On the piece of paper is a phone number, with "call me." scribbled on the bottom. So much for professionalism.

These skeletons are going to be the ruin of you.


	12. the failed visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning, and Red's sound asleep. What more could Blue hope for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! My computer has been fixed! Expect better quality chapters.

It's Saturday.

Your day off, thank god. And it's not as if you don't like your job, but being a geisha could be exhausting. Always have good posture, be polite without exception, and never let your true feelings slip. It wore down on your mental as well as physical health. The weekend was a time for you to turn off and restart, so to speak.

And you'd like to say you did something productive this morning, but in reality you were just lazing around and watching Netflix. Currently, you were lying on your twin sized bed, wearing a loose t-shirt and sweatpants, watching an odd comedy show. The black t-shirt had, 'Love yourself,' written on it with bold orange text, and you had found it appropriate for today. The sweatpants were formerly your elder brother's, but when you had saw it you had felt a sudden gust of nostalgia, and had decided to wear them.

Your hair was done in a lazy bun, strands of hair falling out of the weakly tied band. A particular strand of hair falls in front of your face, and you blow it away, slightly cross-eyed. The screen before you emits noisy, fake laughter at a joke the gangly teen made that you didn't bother to listen to. The comedy show wasn't very interesting- and in that case funny either, but you had binge watched all the other ones that looked fun, so you would make do with what you had.

Your attention kept straying to other nonsensical things, such as the occasional bird on your window ledge, prompting you to huff and turn off your laptop. Rolling over to lie on your back, you idly scroll through your social medias. Not that you were very active there, but a few pictures you had posted blew up, so you updated your status randomly.

You begin typing, 'Lazy Saturday turning into Boring Saturday."

Snickering at how lame that sounded in text, you wait and see how many likes you could get. The few dozen notified users are first, followed by another few hundred others. You got a lot of, 'omg same'-s, and, '#relatable'-s. That always brought a smile to your lips. But you had some things you needed to do. Turning your phone off, you take a look around your messy room.

It wasn't big by any means, but it was more than enough for a single person to live in. In front of the window was a small rectangular desk, which you did most of your paperwork on, if you had any. There was a small plant on the wooden table, one that was supposedly brought from The Underground. It was named Golden Flower, and the name really did perfectly describe it: Upon first glance, it looked like an ordinary sunflower, with the exception of the different colored seeds. But the yellow petals had a certain sheen to them, and it seemed to visibly glow in the sunlight, alike gold. The stem was short but thick, and radiated vibrancy.

It was said to have healing properties when made into tea, but you just couldn't bring yourself to harm such a beautiful thing. As an added plus, the magical flower didn't even need that much care. Sunlight and water were the most it required, and that happily fit with your busy schedule. The pretty scene was somewhat ruined by dirty mugs and papers surrounding the potted plant, all cluttered together on the small surface.

You sigh and move to get up, sliding into some slippers the okiya gave you. Wooden boards creak beneath your slippered feet as you shift stuff around, humming a tune. Cleaning was a bland job, the motions of it long imprinted into your mind. Your mind wanders off, but this time to a very specific edgy skeleton.

Ever since Red had given you his number, things had shifted between you two. The first time you had hesitantly messaged him, you were met with knock-knock jokes that easily wiped away your apprehensiveness, replacing it with genuine laughter. Small conversations lengthened into long discussions on topics both of you liked, which were mostly about stupid things like memes but they offered a fun way to pass time.

You asked how his talk with his brother had went, but he'd always evaded your questions, saying it went fine. But you doubted everything went smooth, knowing how aggressive Edge was, however you let it slide, not really wanting to disrupt this strange companionship that had built itself between you and Red. Most of the time you interacted through text, but phone calls weren't odd either.

But you hadn't seen the skeleton often since the last meeting; and in that case any of the others either. The complete and utter silence wasn't like them, and you were starting to get worried. Ridiculous, worrying about almost total strangers, yet you cant help but miss them. Blue with his cheerful and vibrant personality, Sans and his sardonic attitude, Stretch who was so laid back. You missed all of them.

So that was part of the reason when your phone chimed, you rushed away from cleaning and checked your phone. ~~Hoping it was Red.~~

_Redhot:_ Can you come over?

_Redhot:_ Plsss

Okay, a little weird of him to ask nicely, asshole that he was, you figure it was because he was bored too.

***: Okay, wanna watch a movie?

_Redhot:_ Bring snacksss ;DDD

You laugh at the emoticon, wondering what had gotten into the usually edgy skeleton today. Whatever, he wanted your company, and you sorely missed his as well. Feeling a rush of excitement at the thought of watching a movie with him, you wonder if you should dress up. Red really wasn't the guy to care for pretty things, as he had told you in the store, so you just decided to grab your jean jacket and sneakers.

Taking a last look around your part clean, part messy room, you shut the door behind you, locking it. Two distinct clicks echo through the hallway as you turn the key, a sound that had long since become familiar with you. It's a sunny yet cloudy day outside, so you tie your jacket around your waist, savoring the cool chill of the wind.

There were crowds of people walking through the streets: shopping, talking, and laughing. As you navigate your way through the busy sidewalk, you pass all assortments of people. Teen girls giggling between themselves, chatty shoppers gossiping to each other, and the odd tourist ogling at the city.

As you walk towards the skeleton mansion, these sounds and people fade away slowly, replaced by the peaceful wildlife here. Birds of rare and common species sing their lovely songs, with the crickets below playing their continuous beat. Bees hum and buzz, while the sound of the wind carried a melodic tune.

It's all very serene and calm yet...something's off. It's like the nature of gravity had shifted beneath your two feet. You hadn't noticed the feeling back in town, but out here it's stronger, and something in the back of your mind urges you to hurry. Speed considerably faster now, you head into the store that you frequented. The same store you and Red had accidentally met in.

Browsing the aisles, you snatch some chips and other junk food from the shelves, wondering which one he would like more. You decide on some doritos, thinking Red would add his own favorite topping if he liked. Satisfied with your choices, you head to toward the cash register. After paying, you walk towards the skeleton mansion once again. However, once you reach it, you realize the gate is locked and closed. Just as you were getting your phone out to text Red, the gate opens.

Okay, bit creepy but you're not gonna question it.

You hurry to the door, and knock thrice before the door is swung open. And in the door-frame, stood Blue. Woah, deja vu. The skeleton's wearing his usual attire, but looks _extra_ excited, if that's possible. "AIKO!" He squeals, "HOW ARE YOU? IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE LAST MET!"

"It's only been two weeks." 

~~You hypocrite.~~

"WELL YES BUT I DID MISS YOU! THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH YOU..."

Hold up. " _You?_ Red texted me to come over..." You state confusedly, "Right?" Glaring at the smaller skeleton, you cross your arms. Blue holds his hands behind his back like a child, shifting uneasily on his booted feet. "THAT UM..."

"Blue, what are you hanging around the door for? Close it immediately." says Sans from behind him. Once he catches sight of you, however, he yelps and shuts the door in your face. Rude much. You huff, and a strand of hair falls down in front of your face again. The first time you try to blow it away, it merely comes back down again. You blow sharply again, but the fucker really wont go away.

Tucking it behind your ear, you tap your foot irritably, a reflex you couldn't stop. After a few more minutes, the door clicks open. "So, are you done making we wait outside?" You pick at the dorito bag, earning a crinkling sound.

Sans had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry about that, but _someone_ wasn't supposed to invite you over." Blue pops up behind him, with little tears beading his eyesockets. You really want to hug the little skeleton and soothe his distress, but your confusion won out. "Didn't Red invite me...?"

"In actuality, this dult stole the runt's phone. Which I'm _sure_ Red wont be happy about." At the last part, Blue starts weakly tugging at Sans' shirt. "NO DONT TELL HIM, PLEASE...HE'LL DUST ME!" He cries. Tsking, the bigger skeleton shoves him away, to which you make a noise of startled protest.

He raises a bony brow, "He deserves it. He stole the runt's phone, and he'll pay by blood," he muses, "Or maybe, ashtray will protect him." Sans chuckles, not noticing your horrified expression. Blue will pay by what now?! "I'm sorry, I know he stole the phone but I dont see why that would warrant violence." You say exasperatedy. "Siblings do that all the time, I dont think it's that big of a deal!"

His eyesockets narrow, and his smile turns a bit wary as he looks around. "We shouldn't be having this conversation here. Too many people could hear." His scanning eyelights come to a stop on you, and he beckons you in. "Come in, if you please."

You frown as you step inside the mansion, still worried about Blue. The smaller skeleton is nowhere to be seen, and you wonder if he's okay. Clicks echo through the hallway as Sans locks the door, and you feel goosebumps appear along your neck. What would be so secretive that he would have to talk inside?

He brushes past you, and your shoulders touch for just a moment. A strange buzz covers the spot he brushed against, and you freeze up. Sans looks over his shoulder at you, "Well? I dont have all day."

Huffing, you follow him along the mansion, dorito bag clutched against your chest as if it would protect you from harm. You both stop at the living room, where he settles down on a cushy armchair, indicating wth a wave that you sit down as well. Taking a seat on the sofa, you cough. "So what was Blue going on about Red 'dusting' him?"

Sans lounges on the chair, looking as bored as ever. "Obviously, the oaf is going to be pissed when he hears what happened." His grin is wicked and sharp as he rests his chin on his hand. "But only me and Blue know about this matter. And it's pleasing to watch him suffer." Now you were really starting to think he was sick. "Why? Is it really worth it to come to blows?" You ask, hand gripping the armrest tightly.

"Probably not. But it would be quite amusing to watch."

"You're sick."

His gaze hardens as he leans back, all tones of playfulness gone within a heartbeat. "So what if I am?" You're stiff with anger, glare throwing daggers at the sadist. "It's kill or be killed, and that _makes_ someone sick." Sans hisses, eyelights flashing dangerously. "No excuse for it." You bite back, not sure what to make of the phrase, but you believed your words.

And by the look in his eyes, you were sure it would've come to blows if another skeleton hadn't showed up just then. "was goin' on here?" asks a blue hoodie skeleton, who you recognise as chubby. His eyelights search your face, and you shake your head. "Nothing that concerns you, classic." snaps Sans, "But you can take her around. Can't let her go off by herself when the storm's so near..." He mutters, before snapping his fingers and teleporting away.

Leaving you with the new skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I definitely need to do a rewrite of the past chapters. I forgot so many details, ugh! Especially Black being an ass.


	13. The storm pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the cool and sunny day?!

"so uh, who are you?"

The skeleton breaks the tense silence that hung over the two of you. His smile is big and nervous, and he looks at you with trepidation. He looks so much like Sans that it strikes you dumb for a moment.

Hand slackening on the armrest, you clear your throat. "I-I'm Y/n." 

Hastily standing up, you bow out of habit.

"there ain't no need for that." The skeleton says with mild distate, bonebrow quirking. You straighten, feeling heat rise on your embarrassed face. "Old habits die hard." You chuckle, and, surprisingly, he chuckles with you. With each little breathy laugh, his stomach rises and falls, seemingly there weight shifting.

Can skeletons even have fat? That's not possible right?!

"anyways, i'm nova," He outstretches a bony hand towards you, "nova the skeleton."

Strangely enough, there wasn't a whoopie cushion in his hand. You smile pleasantly, move to clasp his hand and say, "Nice to meet you-"

_PFFRT_

Oh my god.

But how...? There wasn't anything there?! The skeleton is doubled over, laughing at your astonished face.

"the ol' whoopie cushion always gets 'em." He wheezes out between laughs, and your face fully flushes in indignation. Quickly drawing your hand away to inspect his bony one, you find that, indeed, there was a whoopie cushion there.

"How..." You can't believe it. Letting your grip go slack on his hand, you search his face intently, "How did you do it? There was nothing there, I saw it with my own eyes."

The skeleton winks at you, putting his hand back into his pocket, "a magician never reveals his secrets. he takes 'em to his _grave._ " He grins at your further surprised expression.

But finally, you catch him off guard when you giggle at his pun. "Oh good one." You grin, "Really, I think you'd be a good match for Stretch." Covering your mouth with your hand, you teasingly push his shoulder with the other one, earning a startled noise in return.

A pretty blue blush lightly dusts his cheekbones, and you're just a tad bit too smug there. In retaliation, he grabs a pillow from the sofa and shoves it in your face. "heh. stretch couldn' get you with the whoopie cushion could he?"

You splutter, shoving the soft pillow away with a laugh. "Fine, you win."

The silence that stretches on isn't like the last one, instead it was one of consideration. The skeleton stares you down with white eyelights, and you stare right back. He seems to reach some conclusion as he looks away, instead staring at the wall beside you.

"well uh, black wasn't very detailed on what to do."

"Well, the original reason why I came here was to watch a movie with Red, but...it turned out it was Blue who texted me? Also, what storm did he mention?"

Nova errs, "storm, yeah. look outside." Suspiciously enough, all the curtains were drawn in the room, making it dark. Brows raised, you pull one open and-

It's _terrible_ outside. The sky is stormy and grey, with winds rivaling the worst you'd ever seen. Trees could be seen bending, and a variety of things pass the window; branches, leaves, even trash.

This is the second time you've been rendered into speechlessness, and you have a bad feeling it won't be your last. You simply stood there, agape as the winds howled behind the glass.

Wasn't it a perfectly normal day a thirty minutes ago? What happened?

The weather forecast sure didn't tell you about this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, and it's a filler. Also, what do you think of classic Sans' nickname? I tried :,D


End file.
